SRWDRP Intro
It is the year 20XX, and humanity has spread throughout the stars. They have met and made peace with other aliens, creating a powerful galactic spanning government called New United Nations, and its military arm, the New United Nations Spacy. However, there is still no true peace. Due to the incredibly large and bloated N.U.N., the Government on Earth has become decadent and corrupt, and oppression is rampant even within the inner solar system's colonies. Its peacekeeping agency, Gjallarhorn, was once a heroic organization that brought peace to earth and its nearby colonies in the chaos of the 'Calamity Wars'. However, it had become too heavily involved in the politics and backstabbing of the economic blocs on Earth. They became nothing more than another corrupt, oppressive power. This was brought to a head by a horrible cataclysmic event known as the Second Impact, which caused millions of deaths on Earth. The frustrated and marginalized elements in the inner solar system, sensing weakness, took up arms in revolt. This chaotic series of revolts and skirmishes was called the 'Solar Wars', and it was prodded on by greedy institutions and ancient conspiracies. These were exacerbated by the appearance of strange beings called 'Angels' and 'Mulians' who caused further chaos. As a result of their attacks, Tokyo became the site of a dimensional weapon detonation, creating an anomaly known as 'Tokyo Jupiter'. Japan became a place of particular interest to the NUN, and they created two agencies based there : NERV, to handle the Angels and TERRA, to handle the dimension anomalies. They were established shortly after the end of the solar wars. Many say that the Solar Wars are not truly over. Resentment still lingers in the colonies around Earth. Beyond the Solar System, there are troubles even in the far flung colonies. The Var syndrome, a mysterious disease that causes its victims to go berserk, has emerged in the Brisingr sector. In response, local government units have employed the Private Military Company 'Chaos' and its tactical sound unit 'Walkure' to address the threat. They claim that Walkure's songs can cure those afflicted with Var. Little do they know that the winds of war have picked up once more. Meanwhile, on the troubled planet of Jerra, an incident called the first Summer of Love caused millions of deaths. It was a cataclysmic event similar to the Second Impact on Earth. The disgruntled populace were able to successfully overthrow their colonial overlords, instating the Nexrum Government and declaring independence from NUNS. However, this independence was short-lived. They were violently quashed in the succeeding civil war - leaving the remaining dissidents to fight a guerrila war. Though NUNS now controls the planet with their puppet government, the Council of Sages, the planet remains a dangerous and unstable place. Bandits and rebel ambushes are common in the ruins of large cities. Only certain provincial towns and villages enjoy a relative degree of peace. Beyond the reach of NUNS space, a never-ending war is fought between the Gilgamesh Confederation and the Balarant Union. NUNS and its allies have chosen to remain neutral in this conflict, but secretly trade with the two belligerent powers. With conflict being common in this age, Gilgamesh and Balarant mercenaries are seen even in NUNS colonies and holdings. The Galaxy is embroiled in conflict. Yet, this was all just a setup for an even bigger war that would decide the fate of the entire Universe. _________________________________ [[Super Robot Wars DRP|'SUPER ROBOT WARS D.R.P.']] ~DESTINED RADIANT PROVIDENCE~ _________________________________ Death River Pirates. That's what they were called. They rode a black space ship called the B.C.S. Suspicious Activity, and their crest was a skull gushing water from its open mouth. They were space pirates feared throughout NUNS space. For some reason, this ominous black starship flew in clear blue skies. Slowly, its color changed, to become the same cloudy blue white, until it was hidden in the panoply of the sky. "Captain, we are on approach to the target. ETA 5 minutes." A muscular, well-dressed sailor announced, his face illuminated by a glowing screen. "Acknowledged." A woman's voice was heard in the darkness of the bridge, her face obscured by shadow. "The Chancellor was right, they do not even possess radar nor anti-aircraft capabilities. How's the ECS holding up?" She shifted in her seat, turning to the operators on her right. "Lambda Driver seems to be generating its required values within the expected margins. We expect this to hold up for another ten minutes." A young woman in eyeglasses, one you wouldn't think of being a pirate, responded while watching a screen of numbers. "5 minutes, then. We'll need to quickly pick him up, then warp out before we show up on any satellites." The female captain then declared. She then pressed a button on the console, and made a call. In a gaudy, European baroque-styled classroom with large arced windows, several young gentlemen and ladies sat at their desks. Among their number were the sons and daughters of powerful politicians and officers from nearby kingdoms and nation-states. In front of the class sat the long, auburn-haired darling of the school, Relena Darlian. Her father was the Vice-Minister of the Sanc Kingdom, the nation-state this academy stood upon. As the teacher droned on, Relena would secretly make sidelong glances to the mysterious young man sitting by the window : the strange boy named Heero Yuy. Yet, it was the eccentric young man who sat behind him who would steal this story : The prince of the small, but fiercely independent European state called Buisavia. Prince Domis Mavs Ray A faint green light began to shine in his chest, peeking through the two-piece suit he wore to class. "Huh. It's that time already?" He muttered to himself, then clutched at his chest to hide the strange glow. Suddenly, he stood up dramatically, seizing the attention of everyone in the class. "Teacher, I apologize, but I need to be excused. I have royal Buisavian duties to attend." He announced rather bluntly. Without even waiting for a response, he promptly dashed out of the class room amidst confused murmurs and stares. At that moment, the large glass pane windows of the class began to rattle violently, and a large shadow loomed, darkening part of their room. The classmates looked outside the window, aghast at what they saw. A large flying object's outline broke the clear, blue sky. There were shrieks and gasps throughout the building. Despite this, Heero Yuy only looked on with an unchanged expression. In the midst of this shock, Prince Domis ran to the nearest balcony of the castle-like school, and hopped unto a ledge. "Tell Chancellor Wannamaker we will handle the repair bills to follow!" He shouted at the sky. Without a second thought, he leaped off the edge, like a man who had lost his sanity. But before he could even start falling, he was caught by an invisible force. He appeared to be flying in mid air, floating upward towards an open door of light in the middle of that large object in the sky. "Captain Valentin, VIP has reached the hangar." The bespectacled female operator announced. Captain Ekaterina Valentin, Buisavian-admiral-turned-space-pirate-captain, stood from her seat - the centerpiece of the BCS Suspicious Activity's bridge. "Good, commence B.D. Warp." She declared with a dramatic wave of the hand. With that, there was a loud noise like thunder, and the large space ship disappeared in an instant. Its departure created a minor shock-wave that cracked more than a few windows. Prince Domis' classmates and teacher were struggling to pick up their jaws from the floor after all this. All of them except, of course, for a certain young man. "Erm, ahem. So, can anyone answer this math problem? Master Yuy?" The teacher tried his best to resume the class. "Yes." The young man stood, then walked to the black-board. His day proceeded as normal.